


Pride Parade

by generalzero



Series: Coming Out And Going Legit [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pride Parade, Queer Themes, background ship only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalzero/pseuds/generalzero
Summary: "So I thought of a way for you to show your undying gratitude.”“Don’t hold your breath.”
Relationships: Otto Octavius & Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Coming Out And Going Legit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559608
Kudos: 24





	Pride Parade

**Author's Note:**

> As per request, Spidey and Doc are going to Pride. Short chapter tho. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: none

“Parker, I’m going to have to kill you.”

“Naw, that would ruin your record. 3 weeks straight already. Congratulations.”

“Spare me your sarcasm. I’ve been stuck in this woman’s basement for three weeks. There’s no opportunity for criminality—but I’m telling you webhead, if you don’t give the all-clear soon you’re going to have a homicide on your hands.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t get along with Doc, Doc.”

“She’s not a doctor! She’s an unlicensed medical student who pays tuition doing first aid for superheroes.”

“Villains, too. She doesn’t discriminate.”

“Yes, well neither group is very fond of me at the moment, thanks to that lovely deal you struck with SHEILD on my behalf. Every time Daredevil or Venom or some other idiot stumbles in here I have to hide in her pantry.”

“Hey, you said you didn’t want to go to prison. Look on the bright side: the Punisher’s no longer looking for you. He got distracted by a drug racket in Arizona. So you can say goodbye to hiding in the basement.”

“Brilliant.”

“Yeah. So I thought of a way for you to show your undying gratitude.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

“Rule number one of going legit, Doc: Be nice to people helping you.”

“What is this favor I supposedly owe you?”

“I told Wade what you said about Pride, and he thought it was a great idea and wants to go together. So since I can’t back out now, you can’t either.”

“I’m not going to Pride.”

“You don’t have to walk in the parade. Just do me a favor. Jameson’s gonna want pictures from Parker, and since Parker’s gonna be busy, you can take them for me.”


End file.
